Second Impressions: Where My Loyalties Lie
by Baka Deshis
Summary: [Sequel to First Impressions] They thought they’d be together forever, but it wasn’t smooth sailing for them. Aoshi reappears in Misao’s life and Misao gets amnesia... Can their love survive? MisaoSoujirou
1. ProLogue : WheN AosHi RetuRNs

Disclaimer:

BD#1: I do NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin…

Nobuhiro Watsuki: And?

BD#2: AND we also don't own the characters….

Nobuhiro Watsuki: because?

BD#1 and BD#2: you own it Watsuki-san…

a/n: This is the sequel of First Impressions, hope you're happy, we present to you, Second Impressions : Where My Loyalties Lie

Summary: They thought they'd be together forever, but it wasn't always smooth sailing, cause Aoshi reappears in Misao's life, bringing back everything, now showing his affection to Misao, and will do everything to get it back, will Misao keep her loyalty to Soujirou, or will she fall for Aoshi? And when she gets amnesia, who'll she remember?

Prologue

As Soujirou and Misao had hoped, they were together, but not forever, before long, a year has passed by, but not everything was peaceful.

It was a bright summer and Misao was going to the market, she bought candies and other stuffs, she started remembering the summer last year, when she and Soujirou got together and everything was right, but nowadays, not everything's as peaceful as it looks.

"I'm back!" Misao slammed the door.

No one answered, Misao shrugged and went to the living room, but the door was closed.

"That's weird", she said to herself and decided to peek.

She opened the door a little and found herself in shock, there, inside the room was Okina and Aoshi, sitting down and drinking tea, she could hear their conversation.

"How was your journey Aoshi?" Okina asked, solemnly.

"It was usual, nothing special, how are things going on here?" He asked Okina.

"Not much either, it's been peaceful around since Shishio's era ended, and you yourself is bound to know that.

"Yes but..." Aoshi said, ignoring the comment.

"But what?" Okina asked.

"I mean in this house, is everything fine?" Aoshi asked, his expression didn't change.

"Everything's fine…" Okina answered.

"How's Misao?" Aoshi asked.

Okina answered an answer that made Misao fell on her spot.

"She's fine, she is, as you see, still not good at sneaking, she's precisely behind the door as we speak", with that, Okina pulled the door and Misao fell down on her head.

"Ouch…" she mumbled.

"Told you…" Okina said between laughter.

"Hi Aoshi" Misao said, grinning, "Glad to have you back"

Aoshi smiled a little and nodded, "Thank you, how are you?"

"I'm fine" Misao said.

"Yeah, of course she's fine", snorted Omasu who just appeared at the door, " She's got herself a boyfriend…"

Misao blushed furiously.

"Really?", Aoshi asked, suddenly becoming interested at the subject, " I thought you weren't interested in boys"

"Well, umm…", Misao thought, " Never mind", and she left the room.

----------------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------------

BD#1: sorry if it's so short, it is, just the prologue…

BD#2: WHAT! AOSHI CAME BACK?

BD#1: Well, some people said that a triangle would be much more interesting, so I'm making a triangle…

BD#2: But Soujirou's not there, how can it be a triangle, there's only Misao and Aoshi…

BD#1: He'll appear in chapter three, I assure you (grin)

BD#2: Anyway, thanks for reading, R&R please….

BD#1: Hope you'll enjoy the sequel

Moshii05


	2. ChapteR oNe: BatTLe of tHe HeaRt

DisclaimeR:

BD#1: I DO NOT OWN RK!

BD#2: neither any of the characters too…

BD#1: Whoa, first time I actually updated in the same week…

BD#2: Anyway, read and review ok?

BD#1: Hope you'll like it…

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

_Recap of Last Chapter_

"_Yeah, of course she's fine", snorted Omasu who just appeared at the door, "She's got herself a boyfriend…"_

_Misao blushed furiously._

"_Really?" Aoshi asked, suddenly becoming interested at the subject, "I thought you weren't interested in boys"_

"_Well, umm…" Misao thought, "Never mind", and she left the room._

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

A week has passed since Aoshi came back to Kyoto and it turned out that Aoshi never actually left Kyoto, he was in the forests that surrounded it, nevertheless, none of them found him there, so they ignored that comment and acted as though they didn't think of that.

Misao sat in he room, brushing her hair silently, she was still thinking about Soujirou, and with Aoshi back in her life, she came back in the world of confusion, where she is, once again, tore apart between two boys, and everything seems to be undecided.

She wondered where Soujirou was right now, is he safe?

Misao couldn't bear the thoughts of Soujirou flowing through her brains, it was so strange, that it was just a year ago that they professed their love for one another, and Misao knew then that they were meant to be, and that She trusted him, and she loved him fully.

But somehow, her thoughts turned against her, and she was once again dumbfounded, Aoshi was back, after such a long wait, her heart was jumping up and down to see him again, but as the reality had got into her, she already had somebody, someone she truly cares about, and truly cares for her too.

But somehow, things were just difficult for her, she swore to herself, she promised her self, she was united, both her minds and heart agree on loving only one person, but when Aoshi returned, things were just getting stranger by time.

She drifted far far away inside her own thoughts, the memory of the summer night, and everything else, and the shadow of the sword-wielding Soujirou flashed back in her mind.

Misao sighed at the thought of him.

A sudden knock came on her door.

"Come in…" She said heavy-heartedly.

"Oh geeze and I was in the middle of my daydream", she thought, frowning, "I wonder where he is now…"

Omasu's head popped out the sliding door.

"Oy Misao!" She said.

But Misao kept continuing her day dream, not even paying a slightest attention to Omasu's several calls.

"Earth calling Misao…" Omasu said, annoyed, waving her hand in front of Misao's dreamy face.

"What?" Misao said, "Humph… And I was so solemnly, I mean, happily dreaming…"

Omasu shook her head, "It's not like he's coming back anytime soon…"

"He will", Misao shot up from her position," He will because he promised me!"

"Oh geeze, fine, whatever you say then…" Omasu raised up her hand in defeat.

Misao pouted.

"Come on Weasel girl, dinner's served; you won't want to keep Aoshi-sama waiting do you?" Omasu smirked.

Misao's POV

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Aoshi-sama is back, to Aoiya, to my life.

I don't believe all this, I'm inside another mess which I have no solution to…

Aw shit, where's Soujirou when I need him?

End of POV

Misao's face turned into a sad expression and Omasu nodded, understanding what she means.

"Fine, now that you have that smiling weirdo, then Aoshi's way out of your mind right, fine…" Omasu said, and then she added,"Come on; everyone's waiting for you…"

And with that, she left for the dining room, leaving Misao behind.

Misao's POV

She's wrong…

He's still part of me…

As what I don't know, but he's surely ripping me out of reality, and he's kind of distracting…

I wished he came before, to take it, now when I found Mr. Perfect, suddenly he just appeared again, acting like nothing has ever happened.

What is going on here?

Why is he back?

Why cant he just disappear again, I don't care…

Do I?

I love Soujirou, I swear with all my heart, but since Aoshi returned, I've been thinking nonsense again, he's too much memory, and I don't like that fact…

Cause now I only like him as a friend, leader and father…

Right?

End of POV

"Misao! HURRY UP WILL YOU!" A voice shrieked from the dining room, obviously Omasu, and waking Misao up from her thoughts.

Misao stood up and walked towards the door.

As she pushed it aside to open, she made up her mind, " I love only Soujirou, no one else and nothing more", she whispered grimly to herself.

But although she said that, everything inside her said what was against it, she's once again torn between two people very dear to her.

"But Aoshi's returned…", Misao thought.

"Argh… Stupid… Why should I even care, I'm happy now, and that's final…", she mentally slapped herself.

"But is it really final?", she asked herself, but the question remained unanswered.

She remained silent until the lunch was over, and after all, no one actually spoke a word either at lunch, so it fitted perfectly.

She sat alone, watching the blue sky slowly turn orange and the seagulls flying in packs through the air.

She was confounded by her own thoughts, battling her heart.

But suddenly she smiled brightly, silently thinking to ask Aoshi why he came back, and to get the answer to her question.

And to prove that she no longer loves him…

But will she get the courage she wants?

Misao stood up and walked across the corridor, looking for Aoshi, she was going to ask him, for sure…

--------------------------------------To be continued---------------------------------------------------

BD#1: What now?

BD#2: I don't know, you write it, you should know…

BD#1: I have a serious case of writers block right now…

BD#2: WHEN IS SOUJIROU GOING TO APPEAR! We can't leave it like this! Argh! Evil Aoshi!

BD#1: Next chapter obviously, after she asks Aoshi the stupid question…

BD#2: Fine whatever, R&R EVRYONE!

BD#1: And thanks for reading…


	3. ChapteR 2: When siLent ones ChaNges

Disclaimer: Is it possible that we own Rurouni Kenshin?

Everyone: NO!

Baka Deshis: See, Watsuki-san owns it, right?

Everyone: RIGHT!

BD#1: Chapter 2 is up and running'…. Grin

BD#2: Yep… We're really into this, because BD#1 is still on holiday

BD#1: Bahumbug… Anyway, hope you like it…

BD#2: R&R EVERY ONE!

-----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------

_Recap of Last Chapter_

_She was confounded by her own thoughts, battling her heart._

_But suddenly she smiled brightly, silently thinking to ask Aoshi why he came back, and to get the answer to her question._

_And to prove that she no longer loves him…_

_But will she get the courage she wants?_

_Misao stood up and walked across the corridor, looking for Aoshi, she was going to ask him, for sure…_

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

She walked on top of the wooden corridor for some time until she found Aoshi by the small pond, near the fountain.

"Hello Aoshi-sama", Misao greeted him cheerfully.

Aoshi smiled at Misao, "Why Misao, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"I wanted to ask you something Aoshi-sama…" Misao said with a rather stern look on her face.

"What would you like to ask me?" Aoshi said nicely.

Misao's POV

Since when has Aoshi-sama been this friendly, the Aoshi I know is a rather cold and strict person.

What happened to him?

How strange…

He wasn't like this before, I'm so sure…

End of POV

"I was just wondering where you've been…"

"I was in the forests, as I've told you…" Aoshi smiled.

"Did you like it there?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, it was so peaceful", Aoshi smiled again.

"Well, if you did, then why did you come back?" Misao asked curiously.

"Why? Don't you like the fact that I'm back?" Aoshi asked her, smiling.

"Not that… But…"

"Listen Misao, I'll tell you something", Aoshi said coldly.

Misao stiffened at the tone of his voice.

Never has she heard him as cold as this, as he is usually silent.

"You will stay away from the former Tenken; you will not go near anyone, but ME"

"How'd you know? What do you mean?" Misao asked in surprise.

"You'll see later Misao, good day…" Aoshi said smirking.

Misao's eyes followed Aoshi as he walked out of sight.

She gaped at what he had said.

'_You will not go near anyone but me'_

Misao thought about what he had said and thought she should pay a visit to Omasu.

-------------------------------------------Five Minutes Later------------------------------------------

Misao stood in front of Omasu's room, she knocked at the door.

"Come in", Omasu's voice sounded from inside.

Misao entered grimly.

"Oh, hello Misao", Omasu greeted her nervously.

"Talk to Aoshi much?" Misao said coldly.

"Why?", Omasu asked.

Misao kept silent.

"I mean about the Tenken, do you HAVE to tell?", Misao said, glaring at Omasu

"Misao-chan, what are you talking about?", Omasu asked.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about…"

"I didn't… I didn't mean to", Omasu stammered.

"Whatever…", Misao said as she left the room.

----------------------------------Some where in the streets of Kyoto-------------------------------

Soujirou was walking down the streets, until he bumped to someone.

It was a little girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

"That's okay", she said.

"Oh, good, by the way, do you happen to know where the Oni-Wabanshu lives?", Soujirou asked, smiling.

The little girl chuckled, "Sure I do, they live in my neighborhood"

"Mind taking me there?", Soujirou asked her.

The girl nodded happily, "Why not? I was on my way home too"

"Great, shall we go?", Soujirou asked.

The girl nodded again.

They walked together until the reached a wooden building.

"That's their house", the girl said.

"Thanks", Soujirou smiled.

"No big", she said and ran off.

Soujirou's POV

I can't wait; it's been a year…

I can't wait to see her again, I wonder if she changed…

Misao-chan…

Will she remember me?

Here goes nothing…

I knocked on the door.

End of POV

Misao's POV

What the heck happened to Aoshi?

He seemed, no, he was WEIRD…

To mention the cold and silent Aoshi I used to know, and suddenly he's so EVIL…

I mean what he said to me was like something that I dreamt of hearing, a long long time ago…

Now that I have someone, he's suddenly…

I don't know, so strange…

So possessive…

I mean, I can't believe it, the other time he's silent, and I was crazy…

Now he's Mr. Evil emperor that wants to tell me what to do…

'You will not go near anyone but me', he said.

Who does he think he is?

'He thinks he's your former crush', my mind said.

True… but…

Suddenly I heard knocks on the door.

I stood up and walked to the door.

And I opened it.

----------------------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------------

BD#1: Hah! I love dong this like that, it's hanging there until I update it…

BD#2: …

BD#1: Sorry anyway, hope you liked it

BD#2: R&R!

BD#1: Yup, I promise to update soon

BD#2: Thanks for reading!

BD#1: See you in the next chapter!

BD#2: Bye!

Moshii05


	4. Chapter 3: TeNsiNg MoMeNTs

**Disclaimer: **

**BD#2: We're back… evil grin**

**BD#1: Yes, well after a year I just HAD to update…**

**BD#2: Eh, yes the disclaimer. It's definitely not ours**

**BD#1: And most likely not yours either…**

**BD#2: It's Watsuki-sensei's Rurouni Kenshin characters**

**BD#1: But plot is ours… **

**BD#2: We bring you the newest chapter of Second Impressions!**

**BD#1: Tensing Moments!**

"Soujirou?" Misao stood in shock, her fingers gripping the edge of the door as she stood there gaping, staring at him.

"Glad you still remember me", Soujirou said, the same smile still on his face.

Misao still stood there, unable to say anything. Her eyes fixed on his smiling features.

"Soujirou!" she suddenly woke up out of her shock, tears coming to her eyes as she practically glomped him.

Soujirou only hugged her back, holding her tight as he felt her tears dripping on his shoulder.

He pulled back, putting his hands on Misao's face, his face still adorned with the sweet smile he had always had.

Misao tried to smile back as Soujirou's fingers wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't cry, Misao-chan", he said.

Misao succeeded in putting the smile to her face, slowly finishing her crying as Soujirou brought his lips to hers. When they finally parted for air, Misao dragged Soujirou inside the living room.

"Eh..." Soujirou sighed, "Misao-chan I-"

"Omasu!", Misao hollered as Omasu came rushing into the room, reacting as shocked as anyone would be when she saw the tenken standing beside Misao, hand-in-hand.

"Konichiwa Seta-san", Omasu said as she gave a little bow.

Soujirou responded with a nod.

"Can you get some tea for Soujirou?" Misao said with her usual cheery voice, although her eyes were red.

"Hai", Omasu said quickly as she rushed away to the pantry.

"Please, Soujirou-kun", she smiled, "sit down"

The black haired boy fell down to the floor as she pulled him down to sit on the tatami mat.

She stared at him again, as he sat there looking around the room with his usual smile.

'_His smile' _she thought, '_he's smiling again, it's sort of freaking me out, but it's sweet, I guess'_

She giggled at her own thought.

Soujirou looked at her with concern, and then calmly lifted his hand to her forehead.

"Ne, Misao-chan, I don't think you have any fever", he said; stifling a little laughter between the words he spoke.

She hit him slightly at the back of his head, giving him her deadly-but-oh-so-playful glare.

He kept his smile glued on his face as they looked at each other, suddenly; his smile seemed to turn into a frown for a split second.

His gaze was torn from her, and now he smiled again, though the fakeness of the curved painted on his face was genuinely obvious, as of most of his smiles. The warmth that usually radiated from it had disappeared into a cold tingling sense of strangeness.

He stood up and bowed, his closed eyes somehow directed behind her.

"Aoshi-san", he spoke gently, "how are you?"

He opened his eyes, still showing the forced smile.

Aoshi nodded curtly in reply, showing his silence and obvious dislike. He walked towards them and sat beside them.

"Misao-chan, escort him out", he said, coldness hanging in his voice.

"But-"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"There's no need for that", Soujirou spoke up, and "I will leave"

"Good", Aoshi said as Soujirou walked towards the door.

"Demo, Soujirou-kun", Misao stood up after him.

"Misao, stay where you are"

Misao ignored him and ran after Soujirou.

"Wait", he turned around to face her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Let's not get you into any trouble, shall we?"

"But when will I see you again?"

"Meet me tomorrow morning", his gaze softened as his fingers moved to cup her cheek.

"At the market?"

He nodded, "At the market then"

He gave her a quick kiss and left, fumbling his way through the crowds, blending into the everyday life in the busy Kyoto streets.

Misao sighed and headed back for the Aoiya, where Aoshi was waiting.

"What was that all about?" she snapped.

'_Am I getting angry at Aoshi-sama?'_ she was surprised at her own actions, but no less did her fury calm.

"I will repeat this once again Misao, and I expect you to listen"

"You will not go near him"

"Why?" Misao asked, glaring at Aoshi, who seemed not the least affected, he was still as calm and collected.

Aoshi didn't answer her question; instead, he walked away, leaving an angry Misao.

'_I know he said all those things'_, Misao sat down, '_but he wasn't supposed to even care'_

Little did Misao know, Aoshi did care, too much.

Thing were starting to heat up in her life with the return of Aoshi, and his forbidding manners towards Soujirou.

Night came and Misao was ready to go to sleep when someone knocked on her door.

It was Omasu.

"Ne, Misao-chan, I found this on the porch", she said, handing her a piece of parchment.

Misao unrolled it in a hurry, to find that it was from Soujirou.

'_Dear Misao-chan,_

_I have a surprise for you, come meet me in front of the Cherry Babies._

_Let's not ruin the surprise shall we?_

_Love,_

_Soujirou'_

"Surprise?" Misao blushed.

-Outside the Aoiya-

A tall figure sat on the porch waiting, his bangs covered his mask, coating his eyes with shadow.

'_I will get you soon'_

He smirked as Omasu exited, and sat beside him.

"Have you given her the letter?"

Omasu nodded as he handed her a pocket full of money, "There's your reward"

He stood up to take his leave, "Wait"

"Yes?"

"You won't-", she sighed, "you won't hurt her right?"

"I don't promise", he shrugged, "But I'll try"

"Aoshi-sama", she tried to stall, "You did promise"

He only laughed.

'_She still thinks I'm Aoshi'_, he gave her a last glance.

"Goodbye"

She sat there, as she watched his back walk away.

Omasu knew she didn't exactly do the right thing as she entered the Aoiya, finding Aoshi meditating in the backyard. She scoffed, '_It's so like him to be back fast'_

She walked pass him and stopped in front of Misao's room. Omasu knocked on the door, calling out.

No-one answered.

She decided to peek inside the room.

"Misao-chan?" she called out again.

Makimachi Misao was not asleep, and she was not in her room either.

Outside Cherry Babies-

"Soujirou-kun?" Misao looked around her, finding no one in sight.

She wandered around the front porch restlessly as she noticed a paper stuck to the wall.

'_Had to go early, sorry. Don't cancel out on tomorrow; why not meet me the day after tomorrow as well?_

_Lin Pei Temple at the bank of Kodaichi River. 6 pm._

_Don't forget. I'm constantly watching you. _

_Soujirou'_

She sighed as she walked back to the Aoiya, note in hand.

Her eyes swerved back to the Cherry Babies, disappointed at the fact he had instead left her a note. She abruptly stopped on her tracks when she bumped into someone.

"Gomen", she mumbled as she walked past the tall man.

"You better be careful miss, walking at night_ alone"_, the man said as she nodded offhandedly.

Unknown to Misao, the tall figure sneered at her and as soon as she passed the corner, he followed her.

"I am constantly watching you, Makimachi Misao"

-Back at the Aoiya-

Misao walked briskly into her room, finding Aoshi there, she stopped at her doorway, staring at him.

"Aoshi-sama"

"Where have you been?" he glared at her, "Out with your _dearest tenken _again?"

She felt her anger rising inside herself again.

'_How dare he talk to me like that? Who does he think he is?'_ she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I asked you a question Misao, would you like me to repeat it?"

Misao's POV

He's back into his cold self again.

"No", I replied.

"Then answer me", I heard him retaliate, "or perhaps you are too ashamed?"

"I have done nothing to be ashamed of"

Wow, I am standing up to Aoshi-sama, the love of my life until Soujirou-kun came along.

"It's not like you even care anyway", I retorted.

I wished he had cared, but what does it matter to me.

He's been acting like that since he came back, no, he was nice, but nice had their own purposes.

"Oh, but I do care Misao", I scoffed at his words, "More than you think I do"

Hah! You still can't beat Soujirou-kun's powers over my heart, I do not love you!

He lifted up Soujirou's letter and dropped it into the burning candle.

"Oops", he smirked, "Worthless thing, after all, I suppose you have no more use for it"

I gave him a cold look before I told him one word.

"Out"

I pointed at the doorway.

I am cold, far too cold, but he's been getting on my nerves. I love Soujirou and he's supposed to know that.

But he just wants to break us apart, first by that stupid little speech of his, now it's like this, degrading us.

I am not ashamed of myself.

I saw him getting up and leaving.

"Don't go out late Misao", was his last words as he exited my quarters.

I closed the door behind him, my tears were threatening to spill, but I refused to sob.

It was the first time he told me he cared, but my heart had fallen for another.

What am I to do?

"Misao-chan", Omasu knocked.

I couldn't stop my tears by now, why? Kami why?

I was happy, and now you made him come back and confused me.

I know I used to make it absolutely clear I loved him, but I do no more. But what am I to do when my heart is once again torn apart?

"Go away", I said between my ragged breaths and sobbing.

"I'm sorry" was heard from behind my door.

I couldn't care less.

Oh Soujirou, you returned, but he sent you away.

Had God really bestowed upon me his love, maybe I would have never met Soujirou.

Never will find true love.

I heard Omasu's steps fading away as my tears trickled down my cheek, streaking down in a slow pace.

Had I really blew at Aoshi-sama back then?

I didn't regret my actions, I felt, relieved somehow.

I stood up for myself and for Soujirou-kun in front of Aoshi-sama.

I felt a hindrance though, deep inside.

But I felt proud.

-End of POV-

Misao blew out the candle as she lay down on her futon.

She was infuriated, but she was serene again.

Yes, she was assured. She will see him tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

_**To be continued…**_

**BD#1: DON'T KILL ME! avoids flying plates and other damaging objects thrown by readers**

**BD#2: Uh... We're sorry for not updating faster?**

**BD#1: from behind the piano really sorry!**

**BD#2: Anyway, we hoped you have enjoyed this chapter, previously, BD#1 had written chapters down, and it was a better one…**

**BD#1: Then my damned laptop had to go berserk and I had to say bye-bye to all of my datas… But anyway, I hope you like this, I beg your forgiveness for the weirdness and the strangeness and the ugliness and the un-professional-ness of this chapter and story form the depths of my heart…**

**BD#2: She also promises to update more to your humble content as our readers…**

**BD#1: Look, I'm really sorry… I will try to update the others as well, but the others are probably still on hiatus…**

**BD#2: We're sorry that it's weird, after one year of not mingling with this story, when we continued it we couldn't make it the same**

**BD#1: Don't know why, but I hope it's for the better…**

**BD#2: ANYWAY, review, please!**

**BD#1: and forgive us if we had made mistakes towards you :p Thanks for reading!**


End file.
